Motor vehicles may include a segmented or sectional rear hatch including an upper hatch and a lid that is moveably connected to the upper hatch. The hatch and lid can be opened together, or the lid can be opened by itself. Known arrangements may include linkages that are relatively large and complicated, and the linkages may extend into the vehicle interior, thereby reducing the useable space within the vehicle.